


All of Me loves Only You

by gabriel_mc



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Music, Playlist, chahuraweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_mc/pseuds/gabriel_mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for ChahuraWeek2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me loves Only You

With Love - Christina Grimmie

All of Me (feat. Kiah Victoria) - Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox

Your Song - Elton John

Only You - Yaz

Night School - Rosanne Cash

Brighter Than the Sun (SMASH Cast Version) [feat. Katharine McPhee] - The Music of SMASH (Soundtrack)

Over The Moon - Steam Powered Giraffe

C'etait toi (You Were the One) - Billy Joel

Counting Stars - OneRepublic

Starlight Star-Shine - Steam Powered Giraffe


End file.
